


Situational Awareness

by ApocalypseThen



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Frottage, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Penny discovers Judy's secret.
Relationships: Penny Robinson/Judy Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Situational Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> The Penny/Judy incest fic that nobody needed (or wanted). But they are both just. so. adorable.

"You look different."

Those words were still ringing through her head. It wasn't what Penny had said, nor quite the way she'd said it, but the echoes had their way of picking out Judy's insecurities and amplifying them.

For example, Judy was pretty sure that she was gay. She hadn't told anyone about that yet, not that she was particularly worried how her family would react. It was that they might make a big thing about it when she really wasn't ready for that kind of attention. She didn't want to be reduced to 'my gay daughter/sister'.

Sprawled face up on her bed, Judy tried to use the triage tools she'd been learning to compartmentalize the problem. What was really eating at her? Being a lesbian was just another challenge, another hill to climb. She'd be the best goddamn lesbian doctor two star systems had ever seen. It wasn't about that.

Judy thought back to how she'd caught Penny red-handed.

\-------------

Judy drives me crazy sometimes. I seriously do not get how that stick got so far up her ass. Dad's kind of the same way, but with how little he was around, you'd think Judy wouldn't have turned out just like him.

Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me, okay? Judy's been off lately, more weird and robot-like than normal. If she's not doing her chores (excuse me: performing her _duties_ ) she's rearranging the medical supplies for the hundredth time. No downtime. And she's been totally cold. I keep trying to get a rise out of her and she just acts all aloof and mature. I mean, more than before.

So I go snooping. I figure if she doesn't need the high she gets from shutting down my adolescent shenanigans any more she must have found something better. My money's on a vibrator. I don't think we have plans for one in the printer, but then, I can't get into the locked files yet. Damn you, parental controls!

I find it nearly straight away, tucked neatly in the box at the back of her cupboard underneath a whole pile of boots. Who needs so many pairs of nearly identical boots? It's a big thick one, veiny and whatever, looks like a real dong as far as I can tell. What, I've only seen Will's.

I'm looking for the on switch when Judy swaggers in.

\-------------

Judy was looking forward to a shower and a hot meal. She wasn't expecting to find Penny sitting on her bed, eyes nearly crossed in minute examination of a plastic penis. "Hey!" she said, dropping her bag on the floor. Adrenaline made her feel suddenly strong.

"Oh, shit," said Penny, coloring like a beetroot. And the girl could really blush, with her hair up Judy could see it spread right round the back of her neck. Penny sprang up and then stood rooted there. Judy's slight frame somehow filled the doorway.

They stood staring at each other for a while, Judy's scowl and Penny's hot shame clashing. "Give it," said Judy, holding out a hand. She put steel in her voice.

Penny's eyes swept over Judy, trying to calculate the way out. Her grip on the dildo was tight and sweaty. "O...Okay." She'd never seen this face before. It wasn't the disappointed face or the I Am Annoyed But Also Secretly Amused face, which were the two she saw most often. She took a step closer. "Sorry."

Judy closed her hand over Penny's and pulled her towards the door. She twisted the toy out of her grip and then pushed her against the door frame. She leaned in close. Penny went even redder. "Do not. Again. Understood?"

Penny nodded rapidly. Judy let her go. Once she was a safe distance away, Penny turned. "Sorry. I've never seen... I mean, you look different. Something's different. You want to talk about it?"

"When did talking ever change anything?" Judy spat back at her, but as soon as she turned her back her heart warmed. Penny might be the single most annoying creature on whichever planet they happened to be on, but she's always been the sympathetic one.

\--------------

I think it's the jumpsuit. No, really. Those totally unflattering coveralls she wears when she's helping out on the maintenance roster. And the rage face. What I mean is, I nearly didn't recognise her. Her _actual_ face. When did she get so strong? Used to be we could wrestle a little and I'd even sometimes come out on top. I've got the edge in weight, even if it isn't all muscle like her.

Am I making any sense? I'm starting to think she might actually be a superhero. That would explain it. With great power, great stick-up-the-buttness, and all that. By day, just your average med student prodigy, by night, she fights crime in a onesie.

Just because I touched her stupid vibrator. I'm just sitting here and looking wounded for when she comes in here to apologise for putting her taekwondo moves on me. She's _really_ strong now. Like, I didn't think I was getting out of there intact. Damn it, where _is_ she?

\-------------

_Different how?_ Judy imagined asking. She held her dick firmly by the base and thrust her hips gently forwards. She let her eyes flicker downwards. _Oh, you mean this?_

If she could just figure out how she'd tell Penny, the rest of them wouldn't be so hard. Mom and Dad loved her no matter what, and Will was still too young to be jaded. Penny was the one who was the most capable of casual cruelty, even if it was by indifference. Penny was the one whose reaction mattered the most.

The real problem was that she wasn't actually sure _what_ she wanted to tell any of them. _Hi, I'm Judy and I'm a boy. Man. Guy. Boymanguy._ Ugh. None of those labels felt right. She was attracted to women, she'd accepted that about herself even if she'd never actually acted on those feelings. Was she experiencing gender dysphoria with acute physical manifestations, as the DSM VII might put it? Her heart was fluttering at the idea of spilling her guts, vomiting up all her feelings, coming out to her family.

Coming out to Penny, to be more specific. But Judy didn't have time to think about what that might mean.

\--------

"Oh." I swear, my eyes must have crossed right the way around the back of my head. I can't believe what I'm seeing, but at the same time I understand it perfectly. "Mygod."

Yeah, obviously I went looking for trouble. Trouble doesn't find you if you sit quietly in your room waiting for it to knock. Judy looks at me like she hates everything in the world but mostly my face.

Well, curiosity's already killed this cat, so I figure I'll use my remaining time to even the score. I step in and the door closes behind me. "Are you a guy now? Should we call you Jude? Jude's a nice name."

"I should have known," Judy replies. Her mouth, at least, isn't frozen. "This is a joke to you."

I shoot a glance at her, and I see the moisture in the corner of her eyes, the wobble in her lip. "Oh, hey, Judy, no," I protest. I come closer. I want to give her a hug, so I go for her side, trying to stay out of the way of her... her _penis_. Her stiff plastic printed penis. She lets me. "Sorry. I don't know what to say. You, uh. You have a nice penis?"

Judy spits out a laugh that's half-way to a sob. She leans into the hug and her wang bumps the outside of my thigh. My eyes go wide. So _that's_ what was up with Vijay's cargo pants. I step back for a better look. "Why doesn't it fall down?" I ask her.

"Harness," she replies. "Goes under the pants."

Suddenly I have a million more questions. "How long have you had it? Did you ever use it? Who on? What's the point if you can't feel anything?"

"Penny!" she says. "Slow down. I don't know. I don't know what I want. Just... this feels right."

I grab at it.

"What the fuck!"

I know, I know. Rude. But her reaction tells me everything I need to know. She's angry but also... _excited_. She wants to talk about it, to open up. She must have been feeling so _alone_. "Shit, it really is a part of you."

" _Don't_ do that again."

I react just how I usually do to Judy telling me what not to do. What else is she expecting?

_Woah._

Now I'm on my back on the bed and Judy's on top of me, pinning my arms to my sides. Her dick is poking at me and I'm...

I'm thinking some _interesting_ thoughts.

\----------

Penny was as much of a pushover at wrestling as Judy remembered. It was like the girl positively _wanted_ to get pinned. They hadn't tussled in years, though. Not since Penny had discovered her smart mouth, and it had become her primary weapon.

Now Penny was lying under her, and her chest was going up and down a lot faster than she imagined it should from a simple judo throw, and her expression wasn't something that Judy knew how to interpret.

Judy hadn't really looked at Penny's chest for a while, either. At some point she'd matured from an awkward teenager into a young woman, right under Judy's nose.

Judy realised that her dick was pressed at a funny angle between them. Seconds ticked away.

"Remember," Penny croaked. She wet her lips. "Remember when you gave me the talk?"

That was when Penny had, maybe for the first time in her life, shut up and listened to her for a whole half-hour. "It was obvious Mom wasn't going to. And I _am_ a doctor."

"You left some stuff out."

Judy laughed. Penny smiled back, but her face turned a shade pinker.

"I'm, _I'm_ feeling left out," Penny stammered. "Will's got his r-robot, Don's got his chicken, you've got your d-d-"

Judy laughed again, louder this time. Penny's ears were burning. Her scalp itched.

"R-r-r-r-re-," Penny tried, but her breathing was too rapid to get the whole word out. She tried to keep her face from screwing up.

"Penny?" Judy sat back a little. "Are you OK? Penny?"

\---------

_Remember the time you pinned me to the bed then played dumb about me getting off on it?_ Duh, of course she does, because it's happening now. Oh god, it's still happening. How long is this gonna last? Oh god. Oh god it's _so_ good. She's so _heavy_. And _strong_. And she _loves_ me.

I can't stop myself from whining just a little. I see Judy's eyes go wide. I just want to lie there forever, but then she yanks me to my feet and in the next second I'm outside her door.

I'm shaking, and I'm sweating, but thankfully nobody's here to see. I lean back and close my eyes.

I imagine Judy on the other side of the door, her dick in her hand. I imagine her looking at the door, then her hand, then the door again. I imagine her feeling something she's never felt before, thinking things she's never thought. Seeing things she's never seen. It's all the same things and all the same thoughts, just from a different place.

I imagine falling backwards into her arms as the door slides open, opening my mouth just a little and melting into her, kissing her. I imagine pressing myself close to her again. I'm afraid but she reassures me. And then...

\---------

Judy stood with her forehead touching the door. She stood that way for a long time.

Confusion gave way to gratitude. Penny had made her realise something about herself. Now, how was she going to thank her?

_From a safe distance._


End file.
